phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Not Phineas and Ferb
" |image = NotPhineasAndFerb.png |caption = Baljeet and Buford pretending to be Phineas and Ferb in front of Irving's brother, Albert. |season = 2 |production = 226a |broadcast = 93 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |director = Zac Moncrief |us = May 14, 2010 |xd = February 27, 2010 |international = June 13, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) |pairedwith = "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Irving's brother, Albert doesn't believe that Phineas and Ferb are anything special, and since he claims to be the "Truth Detector," he can prove it. Desperate to prove Albert wrong, Irving convinces Baljeet and Buford to pose as Phineas and Ferb beside a giant hologram of the boys' Eiffel Tower construction. Doofenshmirtz plans to fly all over the world to capture famous landmarks shrunk down to size to put around his model train set. Episode Summary Irving's older brother, Albert, is home for the summer and pesters his younger brother. He mocks Irving's photos of Phineas and Ferb and their inventions, claiming them all to be fake, since he is so good at being a "Truth Detector". Irving decides to prove it to Albert that Phineas and Ferb are genii (geniuses) and they agree to meet at noon in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Unfortunately for Irving, Phineas and Ferb have gone to the movies for a Space Adventure marathon with their dad. So instead, Irving makes a plan to simulate a Big Idea in the backyard with the help of Buford and Baljeet, who agree to pretend to be Phineas and Ferb. With the aid of Baljeet's hologram projector, they set up a projection of when Phineas and Ferb made a replica scale model of the Eiffel Tower in their backyard. Irving is worried that his brother will see right through the hologram, since it is only a visual projection. Irving has Baljeet dress up as Phineas while Buford pretends to be Ferb. When Albert shows up, he's completely convinced by the hologram and the disguises, which surprises and annoys Irving. Isabella is confused why Baljeet and Buford are pretending to be Phineas and Ferb when she comes over, but agrees to help after Irving quietly explains. Candace spies on the boys and believes that it is her brothers down there at first, but then notices that it's Buford and Baljeet in costume. She decides to call not only her mom, but Buford's, Baljeet's, and Irving's moms as well for a mass-busting. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is setting up a model train set. He's disappointed in the shoddy work of the duplications, so he plots to fly all over the world to capture famous landmarks shrunk down to size to put around his model train set. Albert asks "Phineas" and "Ferb" to build something for him, and they create a small crude "statue" out of some trash in the backyard, "remarkable for its simplicity," as Albert puts it. However, no matter what happens, Albert is not suspicious of this being a rouse. As Albert and Irving leave, Irving tells his brother that it was all fake, but Albert is confident that it was real, so they go back to see who is right, Irving planning to run through the hologram to prove himself. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet leave the backyard, taking the hologram projector with them. As they leave the backyard, Perry escapes from the trap and causes the real Eiffel tower to re-enlarge and drop into the backyard. Irving, unaware of the switch, runs right into the solid tower and is confused as to how this is possible. Albert drags Irving home, satisfied that he was right. All the mothers arrive at the front of the house, where Candace leads them all into the backyard. However, Perry has re-shrunk the Eiffel Tower and Phineas and Ferb have returned home. Candace shows all the mothers the empty backyard, first claiming the tower got turned invisible, then pulling on the boys' faces to try and show that they're masks. Baljeet's mother asks if this is normal, and Linda invites them all in for tea. As for Perry, after he is shrunk by his own inator, Doofenshmirtz rides in Perry's hat while finally finding out a name for the Roman Coliseum which he was having trouble thinking of earlier, the Roman Smalliseum. Perry then punches his hat with Doofenshmirtz in it, who curses him. Transcript Songs None, if one does not count the Space Adventure theme song Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode focuses more on Irving, Buford and Baljeet than Phineas and Ferb. * One of the pictures on Irving's wall shows Phineas with green hair and Ferb with red hair probably taken in "The Fast and the Phineas". * The holograph of an Eiffel Tower construction may be a reference to the line "climbing up the Eiffel Tower" in the theme song. Baljeet also mentions that Phineas and Ferb built a live-scale model of the Eiffel Tower in the backyard, but it was not shown in any episode. * Irving reverses Candace's actions, trying to prove to his brother Albert that Phineas and Ferb's hologram-med creation is not real. * Buford's mother's full name is "Biffany Van Stomm" as said by Linda. * The only one of the kids in the backyard that Candace didn't try to bust was Isabella. This may suggest that they have a good friendship. * The world landmarks that Doofenshmirtz stole include the Sphinx, Taj Mahal, Big Ben, Leaning Tower of Pisa, Roman Coliseum, Great Wall of China, Golden Gate Bridge, Mount Rushmore, and Eiffel Tower. ** These are some of the names Doofenshmirtz created after he stole the world landmarks. The Great Small of China, the Shrinks, the Tenie Tower of Pizza, the Roman Small-iseum, Taj Ma-small, and the Trifle Tower. Big Ben, Golden Gate Bridge, and Mount Rushmore did have names but weren't said. Production Information * Listed in the February 2010 highlights section of the Crushable website (formerly Disney Society). International Premieres *June 13, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *July 12, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors * The Sphinx doesn't have a nose, but it does in this episode. * Just with a hook, Doofenshmirtz could not have hooked onto any of the buildings. * When Albert says "They're building live in person", his trousers turn black. * Doofenshmirtz sets the soda down in the box, but in the next scene with him, the soda is gone. * When Baljeet, in his disguise, moved his head when Buford was saying that the Eiffel Tower is Mexican, the disguise's eyes blinked, which is impossible to do. Continuity * The Bubble making Device and the Time Travel machine appear as one of Phineas and Ferb's previous projects ("Bubble Boys", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). * Candace claims the Eiffel Tower is invisible, saying this happened before ("Don't Even Blink"). * Linda says that Buford's mother's name is Biffany, which would be the full version of Biff ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). * Irving is mentioned as a nerd again ("Hide and Seek”, “The Doof Side of the Moon"). * It is revealed here that Candace has 7 people in her contacts, but in the episode "The Lemonade Stand", Candace only has 4 people in her contacts. She has either deleted a few before that episode, or this episode takes place after "The Lemonade Stand". * The phrase "Information, please?" is heard for the second time, the first being "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". * Buford carries Baljeet like luggage again ("Don't Even Blink"). * The Egyptian mummy chase tune from is heard when Doofenshmirtz pulls the sphinx statue ("Are You My Mummy?", "The Lizard Whisperer"). * The song'' Baliwood'' is audible when Doofenshmirtz shrinks the Taj Mahal ("Unfair Science Fair"). * Phineas says, "Hey Candace, you built this? Nice to see her starting to take an interest." This could possibly be a nod to "Thaddeus and Thor", where Linda remarks, "...the boys are starting to take an interest in building things!" * It is also the second time Lawrence is seen sleeping at the movie theater ("Are You My Mummy?"). * Buford's line "I totally nailed Ferb!" may be a reference to "The Chronicles of Meap" where Phineas says to Ferb, "Ha, he totally nailed you!" *All of the historical landmarks that Doofenshmirtz stole were later seen in the song Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * This is the fourth time Isabella has a part of the "Too Young" line. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Second time Doofenshmirtz is shrunken. The first was in "Let's Take a Quiz". * The second song Candace is heard listening to is the same song the Paisley Sideburn Brothers were playing at the end of "Fireside Girl Jamboree". *Second time someone says "welcome to my world" (Leave the Busting to Us!) Allusions *Doofenshmirtz's line "Oh hey there, is that the Doofenshmirtz Choo-Choo? No, it's not!" mimics the opening line of the popular song Chattanooga Choo-Choo: "Pardon me, boys, is that the Chattanooga Choo-Choo?" *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - The 'mechanical birds' on the poster in Irving's room looks like the flying chicken ships in the movie of Jimmy Neutron that abducted the parents of all the children in Retroville. *'Carmen Sandiego' - Doofenshmirtz stealing world landmarks is similar to what Carmen Sandiego's henchpeople do, especially on the game show Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego. *''Invader Zim'' - Buford and Bajeet's amateurish disguises fooled Albert much like how Zim's paper-thin disguises fool everyone on Earth. *'Waffle House' - At a diner, Monogram calls for "Adam and Eve on a Wrap, rack 'em!" This is similar to the lingo used for Waffle House. Trivia * This is the first episode where Perry enters his lair without someone saying "Hey, Where's Perry?". * The episode marks the first time any of Buford's family members are seen (his mother, Biffany is shown) and the first time any of Irving's family members are seen (his brother, Albert, and his mom). * This is the first time Candace hurt Phineas and Ferb. She did so by pulling their faces, thinking they were Buford and Baljeet. * This is the first episode Doofenshmirtz says the Leaning Tower of Pizza. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Meera Syall as Baljeet's mother * Diedrich Bader as Albert * Pamela Adlon as Biffany Van Stomm * Amber Valletta as Mrs. Du Bois es:No son Phineas y Ferb pt-br:Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Irving Du Bois Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Albert Du Bois Category:N Category:Candace Flynn